Wake Up
by ritz-O-kid
Summary: “Hey, Shinichi, why’d, you decide to wear a scarlet red tie today?” Ran asked walking up behind Shinichi. “No reason. Come on Ran, let’s go home. Death. Action. Somewhat Romance. ShinRan in the end. I do not own Detective Conan.


The reason it's named Wake Up is because you will see it a few times within the story and I don't have any good creative names to think about it right now. Sorry.

Edogawa sat at his desk. Since Kogorou had moved out of the Detective Agency, she and Conan both lived together. Ran thought of Conan as a brother and son figure. Ran had become a lawyer just like her mother. Her father retired from the detective buiseness and Eri also retired from being a lawyer and the two lived together happily at Eris's home, and yes, they are still married. Conan and Ran lived in the old agency but the 'Mouri Kogorou Detective Agency' painting on the windows was removed. The floor where the agency once was now an office for Ran. Conan now had the room he and Kogorou shared and Ran still had her old room. With Ran now turning 25 Conan was now 15 years old. Ran talked him into getting contacts. Him and Haibara were 'together' due to Ran and Ayumi always telling Conan and Haibara that they looked good together. They rarely held hands and never really showed and 'special' affection towards each other. Mithchiko was with Ayumi and Genta had his own girlfriend that fit him perfectly, Ashley. She's a foreigner.

As Conan sat at his desk, he had his homework sprawled out in front of him. His mind was focused on anything but homework though. Ran had insisted Haibara come for dinner tonight at 5 'o clock p.m. It was currently 4:30. Conan scratched his head in irritation. Haibara was always so kind and everything when people were around but when it was just her and Conan it was a different story. He decided to go see if Ran needed help in the kitchen. He stepped out of his room and saw Ran was fast asleep on the couch. He walked over to the couch and bent down about to shake Ran awake he heard her say something in her sleep.

"Shinichi….he………….he's gone…………" Ran whispered in her sleep.

Conan woke her up by saying, "RAN-NEE-CHAN!" Ran shot up looking around until she saw Conan.

"Shinichi?" Ran asked Conan which hurt him deeply whenever she asked him that.

"No Ran-nee-chan. its Conan." Conan told her, "And we have dinner to make within about 25 minutes.

"WHAT!?" Ran remembered that Haibara was coming. She immediately started giving Conan instructions, "Go get some milk! We're out! Here take this and get some milk, and get me an energy drink!" Ran gave him a 210¥ and Conan ran out the door, sneaking out a little chuckle. Conan finally reached the small convenience store and found some milk and an energy drink for Ran; he paid the nice old gentleman who was working the cash register and ran back to the Detective Agency. He got there with only 15 minutes to spare and Ran was already up and cooking some Miso Ramen for the 3 people who was eating. Hunched over the counter with a cookbook Ran made sure she had everything she needed to make dinner. At 4:55, Haibara showed up dressed in her normal wear. Conan greeted her at the door nodded his head towards her and the two walked into the dinning area.

"Have an antidote?" Conan asked her.

"An untested one. Care to be my lab rat once again Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked him.

"OF COURSE!" Conan said loud enough that Ran heard him in the kitchen.

"Ano……Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked.

'Haibara' Conan thought to himself.

"How about we actually take this thing seriously. I mean us dating. How about we well….stay as children and forget about our pasts. How about that?" Haibara asked quietly. Conan immediately was fired up at her comment and screamed at her.

"NO, I CAN NEVER FORGET ABOUT MY PAST LIFE, BAKA!" Conan yelled. Ran in the kitchen was thrown into an oblivious facial expression and Haibara just looked at him and started laughing.

"What?" Conan asked suddenly relising what he just yelled. Haibara walked over to him and got in his face.

"I was just joking." She said she chuckled, "Looks like you still have a temper." She explained.

"Okay?" Conan said in question at her.

"I see." Haibara said jokingly.

Conan gave her a devious smirk, which sent her into a slight chuckle. Ran then came into the room with the ramen for the two she then scurried back into the kitchen to grab the milk and then her own dinner. Ran let out a sigh when she sat down.

"So Haibara-chan, what have you been up to?" Ran asked which suddenly turned the mood gloomy.

"Nothing really." She said hiding her depressed look behind her bangs.

"I see." Ran said.

"Ku—Conan-kun, can I see you in the other room for a bit?" Haibara asked Conan.

"Uh……..sure, I guess. What do you need?" Conan told her.

"About that um…….remember, 4849?" Haibara said.

A look of total shock appeared on Conan's face. He nodded with Ran throw into confusion. The two walked out of the room and into Conan's room, which was very close to the dining area. Ran, as snoopy as she was followed the two to his room.

"Here. Make sure you call me before you take this. And avoid your 'girlfriend'." Haibara chuckled at the end. Conan's face lit up red when she said that. All in while she handed him the temporary antidote.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend! Although it was all your fault because I remember your real past." Conan teased with her.

"Well if you didn't end up following them!" Haibara scolded him.

"Well, Shiho, what do you expect? We're both idiots for getting involved with them." He said solemnly.

"Come on Kudo-kun. We have to go finish dinner." Haibara said trying to cheer up the mood.

"Yeah. I guess your right." Conan said with a pathetic grin.

Ran saw them about to come back out so she ran back to the dinning area.

Conan and Haibara walked out with a glare of annoyance on both of their faces. Both Conan and Haibara went to the table and sat down.

"Idatakimasu." Conan sighed.

Haibara just stared at her food.

"Are you not hungry Ai-chan?" Ran asked.

"Ahaha, yeah, I guess that's it." Haibara said light heartedly.

"Well it's getting late. Want me to walk you home?" Conan asked her sternly, for an odd reason, knowing that there's always a chance for them to show up. Haibara nodded knowing what he was thinking. Ran was confused.

"I'll be back at 7:00 at least Ran-nee-chan." Conan said with the time being 6:30.

"Okay. Better be back by then or else you're grounded for a week." Ran said with a scolding tone somewhat hinted in her voice.

"Hai. Let's go, Haibara." Conan said.

"Great dinner Ran-san. I'll see you another time." Haibara said as she left the apartment politely. Conan looked back with a slight glance of sadness in his childish eyes.

Ran sat there very confused.

'What's up with them two. Even 8 years when they were only 7Conan and Haibara were always mysterious. They showed up out of nowhere. And their eyes. I mean they look like they've gone through a lot of pain and suffering. It's just so abnormal for 15 year olds. Oddly enough though, they've always had those expressions though.' Ran thought to herself.

After Conan had dropped Haibara off at Agasa's he was on his way home when he saw some people standing outside of the Detective Agency.

"Who are you?" Conan asked them boldly.

"Nobody. Just answer one question little boy." A man in a black leather jacket who you could obviously see he was drunk.

"Hn?" Conan asked.

"Who's that lady you're living with? She doesn't look half bad." The man asked and walked up to Conan and got in his face. Conan blew up at the man.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE! NEVER COME BACK!" Conan threw a punch at the man.

The man easily ducked the punch and got Conan good right in the middle of his gut.

Ran immediately ran to the window when she heard Conan yell. She saw from when Conan aimed a hit at the man and when the man got him in the gut. The man chuckled when he realized whom he was fighting.

"AH, so you're their target. Hn never thought they'd change the famous Kudo Shinichi into a boy. So when did you change? Well I was told by them to give you this if I ever met you." The man shoved a pill in Conan's mouth. Flash backs were going through Conan's mind.

"Ran." He whispered before passing out.

"Conan-kun!" Ran, ran up to the teenage boy with a bit of blood coming out of his bloodshot eyes.

She picked up Conan, who was shivering, and ran him to the hospital.

"Can I help you?" The front desk nurse asked Ran.

"My friend was fed this pill and now he's….." Ran trailed off.

"STRETCHER AND STAT!" Then nurse yelled. Within a few minutes Conan was in proper care of doctors. Ran sat in the waiting room for at least 4 hours before Conan's doctor came out.

"Mouri Ran?" The doctor called out. Ran shot up like a rocket and ran over to the man.

"Conan is okay. He seems to be very weak and the pill he took is very mysterious. We need to talk to you actually. Can you come with me to my office?"

"Sure." Ran replied. The two walked down the white latex glove smelling hallways until they reached a door with at name plate who's name in which on it was, 'Dr. Nelson' Ran was surprised to see that a foreigner could speak Japanese so well, and be Conan's doctor.

"Take a seat." Dr. Nelson gestured to the seat in front of his desk in which he sat at the chair at his desk. "Now, Ran, can you tell me the story of what happened?"

"Well Conan had a friend of his come over for dinner and then they left the room to go talk privately and then she handed him this pill and then they came back into the dinning are to eat after that Conan walked his friend home. Then at some point when Conan was on his way home I heard him yell, GET AWAY FROM HERE! NEVER COME BACK!', and I ran to the window to see a punch thrown at him and a pill showed in his mouth." Ran said almost breaking into tears as she neared the end of the story.

"Well Ran, we found a pill in Conan's pants pocket and we also tested that to see what it was but it too was a very interesting pill. Now has Conan been involved in any gangs or trouble?" The doctor asked Ran coolly

"The last time he got in trouble was when he was 12 years old and fell asleep in class from reading _Naruto_ manga all night." Ran explained.

"I see. How about his attitude, does he disrespect people often?"

"Never has."

"Does he seem to cling to you?"

"No."

"His actions. Does he always seem alone? Narrow out particular friends? Is he the smartest or dullest on his class?"

"He never really seems alone but he's quite distant. He has this thing him and his friend, Haibara Ai, seem to act as if they are the only ones that know the truth about some certain things. He seems to get along with everyone. Nevertheless, when on outings he and said friend seem to hang back and converse lowly. Him and once again said friend are the two smartest kids in their whole grade level with a 4.0 grade point average."

"Does he always protect people?"

"Yes. Whenever people are in need, he seems to help then. He's saved me numerous times."

"When living with your father did he always want to go on his jobs?"

"All the time. He usually helped point out important things. He knew many many facts about many things. He's an avid Sherlock Holmes reader also." Ran told him.

"Ran on the pill in Conan's pants pocket had some type of liquor in it. Does Conan drink?"

"He'll try to get his hands on this particular liquor every now and then. Now why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Well Ran. Conan's body is in a treacherous condition. He seems to have a small case of the flu so we were wondering. It seems like he hasn't taken any medication either and by the looks of it he's had it for a week or two." The doctor said worriedly.

"He didn't act as if he had any symptoms of the flu though."

"We're not positive it's the flu but he has a very high fever and he's quite sweaty."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course. He should be conscious now anyways."

Ran and Dr. Nelson walked down to Conan's room to see that Haibara Ai was there talking to Conan in low voices. Dr. Nelson and Ran knowing that this could help what's wrong with Conan listened in.

"So you let them get the pill? They can both find out our identities by the finger prints we left on it right?" Haibara said emotionless as usual.

"I'm sorry okay. Nevertheless, that man was part of the Organization. But then again the man was drunk."

"Hattori's coming up here tomorrow. He seems to have a lead. The big question is. Should we contact Jodie-sensei? Haibara asked.

"Depends, last time it ended up to be an intresting match between them. I personally say no. Since Mizunashi Rena seems to be a double sided ace. Anyways we don't was her little brother, Euiske to find out. He already knows more information then needed." Conan said quite seriously for a 15 year old.

"Make a point. Well lab rat I have one more pill for you to test out. This time don't let the doctors get it." Haibara said heading towards the door.

"Haibara, this time please don't come in at midnight pointing a gun at me to discuss weather or not I tell Ran. Anyways they'll get anyone who is or was involved with us at any point.

"Well then I guess we should take up your parents offer and go to America." Haibara said.

"Then I'd have no way to protect her." Conan said. Haibara made an 'hmph' sound and opened the door and left. Behind the door, Dr. Nelson and Ran sighed, as the door was millimeters away from smashing their faces in. They got out from behind the door and walked into Conan's room seeing him staring at the ceiling with a lifeless expression upon his face.

"Conan-kun, are you alright?" Ran asked as she sat next to Conan's bed.

"I'm fine. Thank you Ran-nee-chan." Conan said.

"So Haibara-chan was here huh?" Ran asked.

Conan didn't reply. He only continued to look at the ceiling.

"Conan-kun the doctor told me great news! You can come home tomorrow. That pill you took was nothing that bad." Ran said trying to lighten up the mood. Conan lay emotionless there though, with a look of pure concentration. Ran chuckled to herself and was about to walk out the door when she heard a low whisper come out of Conan.

"Thank you Ran." Conan said in a barely heard whisper. Ran heard it though. Thoughts were racing through her mind. She walked out of the hospital and then to her car. As she sat down, she turned off the music. Driving home in a soggy rain had the whole practicly ruined. When she got home, she sat herself on the couch and was caught up in her thoughts.

'I don't get it. Tonight was such a nice night. Haibara-chan came over and then strange things started happening. Like why'd Haibara drag Conan to his room and then give that strange pill and talk to him. I mean don't they like each other. Well I guess they don't. Due to the fact that they have no physical contact or even act like a couple. The strangest thing though was when Conan had screamed "NO, I CAN NEVER FORGET ABOUT MY PAST LIFE, BAKA! What did he mean? He's only fifteen. Moreover, there is no such thing as a past life. Then when I asked Haibara about what she's been up to both seemed to be depressed about something. Another thing, Conan and Haibara are always hanging at the back of the group. Always keeping silent thoughts amongst themselves.' Ran got so caught up in that thought she didn't notice the time and decided to go to sleep.

The next morning Ran went to the hospital. She saw that there was some strange looking girl with auburn hair and the Hattori-kun.

"KUDO!!! Take the dang pill!" Hattori yelled at Conan.

"CAN YOU NOT WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!??!" Conan said infuriated.

"Will both of you stop. Kudo-kun will take it after he's released. Then Ran will take him home for the night and then in the morning I'll simultaneously show up at his home and then we'll go back to his original home so he can change back some of his own clothing. But he's not allowed to wear his school uniform or that treacherous looking blue suit." Shiho butted in the conversation.

"Sounds good to me but when do I come into this plan?" Hattori complained.

"When we catch up to them. Now Hattori, are positive this is a lead?" Conan asked.

"Positive. What will you do if that Mizunashi Rena girl shows up to be true to the Organization?" Hattori said in one breath.

"Well how do I know Haibara I mean Shiho doesn't end up to be a spy? We must take our chances. Ne?" Conan looked over at Shiho to earn him thump on the head.

"Geeze. What was that for!?" Conan asked.

"Well you better get used to this name Ten-tai-san." Haibara sounded out the syllables.

Conan just looked away.

Ran blacked out for a minute when she heard them call Conan, Kudo. She finally walked in.

"Hattori-kun? Is Kazuha-chan here?" Ran asked.

"She just went to go get us some Pepsi." Heiji replied as if he was caught off guard.

" O okay. And who might you be?" Ran asked the girl standing next to Heiji.

"Miyano Shiho." Shiho told Ran.

"Konichiwa, my name is Mouri Ran." Ran held out her hand but as soon as Shiho was about to put her hand out to shake Ran's she felt as if cold eyes where staring at her and yanked her hand back and looked around to see if anyone was there but only got a glance of a dark figure.

"Oi, Shiho! What is it?" Conan asked seeing her expression.  
Shiho turned at him giving him a look that held much a frightened expression. Conan's lazy expression went serious. Heiji saw this and asked,

"The company?"

"SHH!!!" Conan hushed Heiji.

"Ran-chan can I borrow Conan for a second?" Shiho asked politely.

"S-sure, Shiho-san." Ran said.

Conan hopped out of bed with no hesitation and followed Shiho out the door.

"Tell her." Conan said as soon as they got out into the hallway.

"No, not until you change back." Shiho protested.

"Fine. Tonight I'll check myself out of the hospital after changing." Conan told her.

"What's your next move?"

"Then I'll go over to Ran's and get Heiji hopefully Ran will be gone at the time I do that though."

"So then you'll come get Agasa's car then track them down? Correct?" Shiho asked as if she knew it all.

"Yes."

"Well, then you better not let Heiji nor Mizunashi Rena die like you did with Akemi." Shiho said bringing back terrible memories to both of them.

"Look I'm sorry I was to late for you sister okay!?" Conan asked yelling.

"It was all your fault though." Haibara said spiking tears in the back of her eye.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to neither of them." Conan said.

"Thank you. Now let's get Ran and that Kazuha girl outa here and get to work." Haibara said. In addition, with that Conan and Haibara went back to Conan's room where they got Ran to go and then Heiji to keep Kazuha away from the room. Conan ran to his little bathroom he had and took the pill. Before he took the pill, he made sure that he had locked the door to his room.

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha said as she saw Ran walking into the food court of the hospital.

"Kazuha-chan!" Ran said Ran ran towards the table, Kazuha and Heiji sat with Heiji staring into nowhere.

"HEIJI!!!" Kazuha yelled which got Heiji's attention.

"Sorry. Hey I got-" Heiji got cut off by a blood curl ling scream.

"Kudou!!!!" Heiji said in his Osaka accent. Heiji, Kazuha and Ran ran towards Conan's room to see that it was locked.

"HEIJ! Why do you keep calling Conan-kun Kudou?" Ran asked.

"Hehe well…" Heiji said but stopped as he saw Shinichi peek his head out the door but then saw only his hand come out and then calling Heiji in.

"Maybe I should go in." Ran said worriedly thinking about Conan's previous scream.

"No, No it's okay. I'll go in. Maybe it's guy thing." Heiji replied nervously. Then he ran into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Wana eavesdrop?" Kazuha giggled.

"I guess." Ran said. Both girls leaned their head up to the door.

"Kudou!" Heiji said as he saw Kudo Shinichi.

"Oi oi! Quiet!" Shinichi told him.

"Sorry. So what do you need?" Heiji apologized.

"Well I have a question to ask first." Shinichi said.

"Okay. Shoot." Heiji replied.

"Not you dimwit. So um Ran and Kazuha are you there?!" Shinichi said loudly.

The door opened to reveal Ran and Kazuha with shock expressions.

"Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"Gomen Ran. I have to go. Heiji come on." With that, Shinichi and Heiji ran out of the room leaving Ran in almost tears and Kazuha comforting Ran.

'That was pretty harsh." Heiji told Shinichi.

"Well I don't want to tell her. Shiho will tell her when we head out to go get them." Shinichi explained.

"I see. Well let's go. We can go to Agasa's and get a plan down." Heiji suggested.

"Okay."

(A/N—Because I'm to lazy to describe the WHOLE run I just going to skip somewhat into the part at Agasa's.)

Shiho was pacing back in forth. Shinichi and Heiji had very serious faces worn.

"Good plan?" Heiji asked.

"I guess." Shiho said. "You two head out first thing tomorrow." Then she left the room.

"I'm supposed to stay over at you and Morui's place BUT since the incident in the hospital. AHEM" Heiji shot a glare at Shinichi.

"You go stay over there. If you tell them anything though, you're in deep trouble."

"Okay. You had better not go without me though. Also tell Ran that 'Haibara' will explain everything tomorrow." Shinichi said then went to his sleep on Agasa's couch.

AT THE MOURIS'

'KNOCK KNOCK'

Heiji knocked on the door until Ran answered.

"Hattori-kun?" Ran said thoughts rushing back at her from earlier in the day.  
"Yo." Heiji said.

"Come on in. Conan-kun with you?" Ran still in doubt that Shinichi was definitely Conan.

"No. Look Haibara will explain everything tomorrow. Now if I can I'd like to go to bed. So where's Kazuha staying at?" Heiji asked.

"Well she's sleeping in the guest room. So how are you guys doing with being married for about how long………a year?" Ran asked with a giggle.

"Wonderful." Heiji said then left to go to bed.

Ran too, went to sleep.

IN THE MORNING

Heiji woke up early in the morning to go to the old scientists house.

Shinichi was already sitting on the couch waiting for Heiji.

"Ready, Hattori?" Shinichi asked.

"Of course. Is that Haibara girl ready to go explain?" Heiji asked.

"It's Shiho. And yes." Shiho said and came up behind Heiji and slapped him upside the head.

"Okay let's go." Shinichi said.

"Best of luck. Remember your promise." Shiho reminded Shinichi before disappearing behind the door.

When Heiji and Shinichi left they already knew that this could be the last moment of living.

**SHIHO, KAZUHA, RAN**

Shiho knocked on the door impatiently.

"COMING!" Ran yelled sleepily.

When Ran opened up the door, she was in shock. She looked like Haibara and her posture was like Haibaras' too but it seemed so strange.

"H-h-Haibara?" Ran stuttered

"Nice to see you again Ran-chan." Shiho said.

"Well, come on in." Ran said, "K-Kazuha!"

"Thank you." Shiho said and walked in.

"What is it Ran-chan?" Kazuha asked, then was taken aback by the sight of this girl who looked exactly like Haibara Ai.

"Well I guess I should tell you guys the story, huh?" Shiho asked.

"What story?" Ran and Kazuha asked in unison.

"Well they asked me to. Well to start off with Ran, Kazuha, do you know who I am?"

"Well you look like Haibara Ai and you seem to have the same posture and all that but your voice is much more mature. So then you must be her older sister!" Ran said proudly hoping her deduction was correct.

"No. I am Haibara Ai." Shiho said. With Ran and Kazuha's shocked expressions Shiho continued.

"Ran, when you and Kudo-kun went to Tropical land years ago, remember when he ran off saying he'd see you later? Well he was caught up in an illegal controversial. When not knowing a member of this 'Organization' got up behind him and hit him with a bat. He was then fed a pill that shrunk him into now as you call him, Edogawa Conan. He's done numerous things to come back to himself. Such as trying to get a hold of that liquor, Hattori gave him that one time. He's even become, how should I put this, my lab rat. Many times resulting in an almost deadly manor. His luck has almost worn out. The reason Kudo-kun has been keeping this secret from you because he was trying to protect you. Few people know this. Only Hattori, his parents, Hakase, Kaito Kid, Euiske, Jodie-sensei, and myself. You guys are now involved in this. Kudo-kun wanted me to tell you that you not hate him for what he's done. Currently Hattori and Kudo-kun are going out to get them. So the last time you saw Hattori or Kudo-kun could have latterly been your last time to see them. Also stay inside the house, understand?" Shiho said with a stern face. Ran and Kazuha's faces were in shock, pain, and in total unbelief.

"S-so how did you find Con- I mean Shinichi?" Ran asked tears blurring up her vision.

"Well I was the one who made the Apotoxin 4849. I found out about him due to the various searches we've done through out his house. When I had been locked up into the Organization's gas chamber, I had a pill in my pocket and then took it thinking that it would kill me. I got out alive though to it making me at the age seven at the time." Shiho explained.

"S-so do you have any siblings? And what happened to your parents?" Kazuha asked.

Shiho hid behind her bangs then looked up and replied, "Dead. My sister died in front of Kudo-kun's eyes. She was the one link we had. But he-he-he shot her." Shiho balled her hand in anger, "My father, sister, and mother were all under cover agents taking on this case of finding them. Well…..he killed all of them."

"Who's he?" Ran asked.

"Gin. In addition, Vermouth has attempted on killing us both. She's the only one that knows the secret, from the Organization." Shiho said.

"Shiho-san, how old are you?" Kazuha asked.

"Kazuha-chan! It's rude to ask such things." Ran scolded her.

"25." She replied.

**With Heiji and Shinichi**

"Ready, Hattori?" Shinichi asked, both of them were hiding out watching them.

"Yosh." Hattori replied.

"Let's go we have one shot."

Shinichi ran out and shot a tranquilizer at Vodka. It hit him on his big nose.

"Get up!" Gin snapped at him.

"Anaki, do you know who I really am?" Shinichi impersonated Vodka with his fancy bowtie thing.

Just as Shinichi asked that, Hattori jumped out behind Gin and hit Gin on the back of the head with a metal pipe, which was lying around the warehouse.

"Gah!" Gin said in surprise. He was knocked out, on the cold pavement.

Shinichi ran up and the two ran inside the warehouse.

As soon as they ran in, they heard clapping.

"Bravo, bravo. Looks like you got them quickly." Both Hattori and Kudo turned around and saw Vermouth sitting on her bike. She then took out a 9 cc handgun and shot it at Hattori. Shinichi jumped in front of the bullet and took it right in his left shoulder blade.

"Kudou!" Hattori said in his Osaka accent.

"I-I'm fine. Let's keep going!" Shinichi said as he got up. The two ran as Shinichi held his left shoulder. Vermouth following them stealthily.

**RAN, KAZUHA, SHIHO**

"Shiho-san, why did you stay behind with us and not help Shinichi and Heiji?" Kazuha asked.

"Well, they told he told me that he didn't want pointless deaths; and that he doesn't want me to get hurt." Shiho replied mono toned.  
"So, what's going to happen if they're not back by midnight?" Ran asked, bringing tea along with her.

"Well first us three will go to the warehouse and see if they are there. If not that must mean that they will either come back on their own time or they've died." Shiho replied dryly.

"Shinichi…" Ran whispered to herself.

"Don't wor—" Shiho tried to comfort Ran but was cut off as she felt a throbbing feeling in her chest.

"Kusu!" She said.

"Shiho-san!" Kazuha ran to Shiho's side.

"Don't you dare leave the house." Shiho said before letting out a deadly scream.

Ran and Kazuha stared frightened.

"Sh-she-She's back into the form of 15!" Kazuha stuttered.

"Shiho-san!" Ran said. Haibara lay there then sat up.

"Kudo!" Haibara got up, and then ran to Conan's room and then put on some of his small clothes.

"Huh?" Both girls said in unison.

Haibara walked out with a pair of Conan's glasses and she pressed a button as she did so the two other girls did nothing but stare.

"Haibara-chan, what are you doing?" Ran asked. She then saw the writing on the glasses.

"What are those?" Kazuha questioned.

"SH!" Haibara hushed them. Haibara scanned the thing and noticed that the particular pair of glasses had the tracking device and talking thing so that two people wearing the glasses and then the bowtie Shinichi wore could talk. Since they were still in the warehouse Haibara saw that they had stopped suddenly.

"Kudo!" Haibara shouted which caught Ran and Kazuha off guard.

"Ha-Haibara?" Shinichi replied on the other line.

"What's wrong?" Haibara asked. Haibara was, luckily, the only one who could hear Shinichi.

"Kudo got shot. Vermouth is here. Help us!" Hattori yelled into the bowtie.

"I'll be right there! They'll have to come too." Haibara said with a quite frightened expression on her face.

"Ran, get the first aid kit! Kazuha, go get a pair of shoes out of 'Conan's' closet. I'll go get something myself." Haibara ordered the girls. All of them broke up and got what Haibara asked for.

"Let's go. Now the only reason I'm bringing you two along is because I can't leave you there alone." Haibara said sternly. "Now do NOT wander around. This ain't a playground. It's a war field. Be careful and no squealing, or any of that crap." Haibara added.

Ran and Kazuha looked at each other, nodded, then turned back to Haibara and nodded to her.

The three ran and got to the warehouse in roughly, 25 minutes.

"Shirley!" Gin grimaced as he saw Haibara. He was recovering from Heiji's hit.

"Gin!?" Haibara's voice was shaky. Ran and Kazuha were just listening.

"Vermouth has already finished them off." Gin chuckled.

"Shut up! Filthy scum!" Haibara shouted into the darkness.

"Well, have a nice time of dying." Gin said as he shot a gun at Haibara. She jumped and barely missed it. She then pulled out a gun from her jacket pocket.

"Ah, still carry that stupid thing around. To bad Akemi couldn't see you become the hero." Gin chuckled.

Haibara shot the gun in the dark it hit Gin in the leg which caused him to pull the trigger on his own gun. The shot got Haibara in her stomach.

"Haibara!" Kazuha said worried. Haibara recovered quickly and kept running towards Shinichi and Heiji.

"Haibara!" Shinichi said relieved.

"Baka." She said then grabbed the first aid kit Ran carried then covered up Shinichi's wound.

"What about you?" Shinichi asked.

"I'm fine. Look just find the Apotoxin and we'll be trailing along for the time being." Haibara said breathlessly.

"Be careful. Ran, Kazuha, if Haibara starts to slow down or anything just take her out of here!" Shinichi said and then they started towards the lab.

When they finally got to the lab Haibara went to the computer, where she printed off the paper that with held the ingredients off the Apotoxin 4859. They ran out of the warehouse without a trouble.

'Let's let them settle in peace for now. Someday though, someday.' Vermouth thought to herself.

"Hakase!" Shinichi yelled running into Hakase's home with the other following behind them. Immediately after Shinichi yelled that he felt the throbbing feeling in his body.

"Crap!" He yelled as he collapsed and a small unheard scream.

"Shinichi!" Ran yelled.

"Kudou!" Hattori too yelled, running towards him.

"Don't worry. He's just changing back. I'm going to go change into my normal attire. Hattori, go run and get some clothes from Ran-chan's house. Kazuha, could you please hand me the first-aid kit?" Haibara told them. Heiji went off as soon as he heard the order. Kazuha handed her the first-aid kit. In Ran and Kazuha's horror, they saw Shinichi shrink to Conan. They saw the wound on Conan's shoulder.

Haibara went to go change and patch up her own wound temporarily.

"Shinichi?" Ran asked as she saw Conan gaining back consciousness. Conan rolled over and saw Ran.

"Ran!" He said happily.

"Shinichi, are you okay?" Ran asked.

"I'm fine. Ran, I'm sorry." Conan said.

"It's okay. Haibara explained. Nevertheless, I'm gonna have to murderlize you for hearing what I said about you when we first met." Ran said jokingly.

"Ran, I too, love you." Conan replied.

"Shinichi, I have a question though. When will you change back?"

"Soon." Conan replied. After he said that Heiji ran in with his clothes.

"Thank you!" Conan said as he walked out of the bathroom. Where's Haibara?" He asked.

"Right here." Haibara said walking into the room.

"Are you okay?" He asked considerately.

"I'm fine. Now there's one thing about this antidote. There's a 50/50 still, also with this one the pain will be 10x more intense than the other temporary antidotes. Moreover, once you change back you must once again infiltrate them and take them down once and for all. Of course, though, this time it will be only you and me. We'll fly everyone we care for over to America and they can stay with your parents. N'kay?" Haibara said.

Conan nodded his head.

"Shinichi." Ran whispered.

"Oi! What about me!? I didn't fly up here for nothing!" Heiji yelled.

"Quiet. I don't have time. Also, don't worry everyone. We'll be fine. Here have a drink." Haibara said handing little juice pouch looking things to everyone excluding Heiji, Conan, and herself.

"Hey! What about me!?" Heiji was quite pushy today. Ran and Kazuha drank the drink Haibara gave them.

"Calm down. Now walk Ran-chan and Kazuha-chan home." Haibara said with the looks saying 'I'll tell you later'

"What's up Heiji?" Kazuha asked him.

"Come on Kazu-chan." Heiji replied to his wife.

Then Heiji walked Kazuha and Ran home.

"What was that all about it?" Conan asked.

"It's to erase their memory over the past 24 hours. They won't remember that you're Kudo Shinichi and that I am Miyano Shiho." Haibara replied.

"I see." Conan said.

"Let's go get ready for tomorrow." Haibara said solemnly

**IN THE MORNING**

"WAKE UP!" Haibara yelled in Conan's ear.

Conan shot up.

"Get ready." Haibara said as she walked away, already ready.

Conan went and got everything ready for them to go. As soon as they were about to head out the door, a knock came as Haibara edged her hand to open it for her and Conan to exit.

"Ai-chan!" Ayumi said.

As they saw that Ayumi was alone they sat her down on the couch talked to her.

"Ayumi, Haibara are going to go to go to vacation in America. Therefore, we'd like it if you just went back home and told everyone else that we're going on vacation. Also, ask them if they can stay in their homes for the day. Okay?" Conan requested from the poor 15 year old girl.

"O-okay." Ayumi said.

"We'll be back by next week." Haibara added.

"Okay. Can I at least walk with you to the airport?" Ayumi asked.

Haibara and Conan looked at each other with a stone serious expression of desperation.

"Sorry Ayumi-chan. There's some important repercussions to this trip. So um, you can't go. Sorry." Conan said.

"O-okay. Well have a nice trip!" Ayumi said then walked herself out the door.

"What are we going to do about them?" Haibara questioned to herself aloud.

"I have no idea. Any way we have to go. Come on." Conan said getting himself off the couch. Haibara followed behind him.

The two walked to the old warehouse where they last me up with the organization.  
They then stealthily made their way inside without being noticed.

"Kudo, here take this." Haibara ordered Conan handing him a gun.

"I don't need this. I'm fine with the weapons I already have. Anyways, I don't know how to handle a gun." Conan explained to her.

"Take it. Trust me, you'll need it." Haibara said practicly shoving the gun into Conan's face.

Conan gave her a funny look then took the gun. The two went on their way and called Megure Kebu.

"Moshi moshi, Megure Kebu." The voice on the other line said.

"Megure Kebu!" Conan said in an urgent tone.

"Ah, Conan-kun. What's up?" He asked casually not hearing the tone of urgency in his voice.

"Come to that old warehouse of 63rd street!" Conan said making sure his tone was quite noticeable.

"What's wrong?"  
"Bring everyone with you and surround the building. Don't turn on any lights or sirens!" Conan said then hung up. Megure told everyone and they were all on their way.

**Heiji, Ran, Kazuha**

"Oi, Ran-chan! Wake up!" Kazuha said into Ran's ear in which made her jump.

"Ah!" Ran said as she sat up. "Kazuha!" Ran complained at her friend.

"Heiji's made brunch. We slept through half the day at least. I had the weirdest dream last night." Kazuha said in one breath making the ending quite dramatic.

"Hey, Heiji, did you have a dream about them to little shorties actually being our age?" Kazuha asked. Heiji's expression went to an immediate nervous one.

"N-no. Eat up." Heiji said and laid the plates in front of Kazuha and Ran then sat down himself, after getting a plate of helping. Kazuha and Ran dug in as Heiji ate his quietly while the girls chatted over a television show that would be premiering later in the day. Heiji was cleaning the plates, as Kazuha and Ran were getting ready to go ice-skating.

He saw that there was a fleet of Police Cars rushing towards that old warehouse.

"Kudo." Heiji thought aloud.

"What about Shinichi?" Ran asked walking in.

"Nothing. Hey, I gotta do something today. Sorry. You guys can go ice skating without me." Heiji said as he finished the plates.

"No you're not. Whatever you do we're coming along." Kazuha said triumpately as she walked in on the conversation.

"N-No. I have to do this by myself. Sorry, Kazu-chan." Heiji told her pecking a kiss on her cheek as he walked out the door.

"Come on Ran-chan!" Kazuha said as she put her jacket on.

"What are we going to do?" Ran asked

"We're going to follow him! He can't just ditch us!" Kazuha and Ran both had their jackets on and silently followed Heiji.

Kazuha's and Ran's expressions went in a bit of shock and question as they saw Heiji had went into a crowd of police officers and began talking to them.

**HAIBARA AND CONAN**

"Sh!" Haibara ordered Conan as they were going down a black hallway.

They reached a corner where unknowingly Chianti was there keeping watch as the rest of the members were talking.

"Who's there?" Chianti asked as she sensed someone.

Conan walked out from behind the opposite side of the corner and shot Chianti with his tranquizler watch. He called Haibara out and then they heard the mega phone from Megure Kebu.

"COME OUT. YOU ARE SURROUNDED."

Gin and Vodka walked out of their 'confrance' room and moved past Conan as Kir grabbed Conan and Haibara.

"Oi! Who's side are you on!?" Conan asked Mizunashi Rena.

"Sh!" Kir silenced him so that Gin and Vodka couldn't hear them.

All 5 of them walked out into the open. Where they were to be seen by everyone around.

Gin pulled a gun and pointed it to Kir's head.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN." Megure Kebu ordered Gin.

Gin pulled the trigger. Conan sensed that this would happen and pushed Kir to the ground as the gun went off.

"Gaki." Gin said.

"Ne, Gin, remember me?" Haibara said walking up to him.

Gin's face went to solidity.

"Sherry. A traitor as always." Gin said and shot Haibara.

Conan didn't have enough time to get to Haibara to get her out of danger.

"K-Kudo-kun." Were her last words as she died solemnly on the cold pavement.

Megure sounded off for his men to shoot the men in black. Gin and Vodka went down with their physcotic smile.

**RAN AND KAZUHA**

"What's Heiji doing?" Kazuha asked herself aloud.

The two girls watched as Megure Kebu sounded off his megaphone to the supposedly empty building. Then they watched as 2 people in black and then Mizunashi Rena and Conan, and Haibara walk out. Ran and Kazuha gasped as they saw the shot go to Mizunashi Rea. Their eyes went big as they saw Haibara get shot.

Ran and Kazuha decided that they needed to go talk to Heiji.

"Kazuha! I thought I told you to go ice-skating." Heiji said.

"What's going on Heiji!?" Kazuha asked, with a horrified facial expression.

"We'll talk later!" Heiji said firmly at her and then ran towards Conan who was sitting next to Haibara. Ran and Kazuha followed Heiji to Conan.

"Shiho! Shiho!" Conan shouted with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Kudo!" Heiji said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hattori." Conan said as he looked up.

"Jodie-sensi is on her way. Now come on. You know that she's gone." Heiji tried to comfort him.

"How can I!? First I let her sister die and now her. Both died right in front of my eyes. And I couldn't do anything!" Conan was hysterical.

"KUDO!" Heiji yelled. Conan's face was very quizzical. "Get a hold of yourself. Their gone. Remember that? Shiho-san wouldn't have no one to go on with anyways." Heiji added. Conan then stood up and walked past Ran and Kazuha with a saddened expression.

"Conan-kun." Ran whispered.

"What has this kid whitnessed?" Kazuha asked. "Heiji tel-." Kazuha was inturupted as Jodie-sensi ran up.

"Hattori-kun, where's Mizunashi Rena at?" Jodie's voice was serious.

"Over there. Miyano Shiho has died also. He already knows though. But it's time that the organization got put down anyways." Heiji told her. Jodie's eyes went big as she heard that Shiho had been killed.

"Is he okay?" Jodie asked.

"He's fine. He took the blame upon himself though. I think we should tell them soon about everything though. This secret can't be held in forever." Heiji explained.

"I agree. Hattori-kun, what should we do though? Shiho-san was the only person who could relate to him. Now she died. His mental state will be horrible." Jodie said to him. "Ran-chan, can you please go talk to Edogawa-kun?" Jodie asked Ran.

"S-sure." Ran stuttered.

"I'll go with." Kazuha said and the two girls ran off to find Conan.

Heiji and Jodie went and explained everything about the Syndicate to Megure Kebu.

"Conan-kun!?" Ran yelled running around hopping to find him.

"Over here!" Kazuha said to Ran as they saw Conan sitting on a bench that faced a close by river.

"Conan-kun." Ran said as she sat down on the bench seeing the 15 tear old boy in tears.

"Ran." Conan said and looked up at her.

Ran stared at the boy in wonder. Never had she seen someone as strong minded as him break.

"Ran, I have something to tell you." Conan said then explained everything. From the beginning of the story to the end. Ran's expression from wonderment went to anger, sadness, amazement, confusion, and then back to amazement. Tear flowed down her face as too Kazuha's also.

"Gomen, Ran." Conan said at the end.

"So the dream last night was actual memories?" Ran asked.

"Yes. I'm so very sorry that I haven't told you about this before. I'm truly, truly sorry." Conan kept apologizing.

"I'm just so happy that you're okay." Ran said.

Conan's head hung low as he thought about the past 8 years of his life.

Conan hopped off the bench with a pained look upon his face. Then headed to where Agasa was and told him that he was ready for the antidote.

**1 Week after taking down the Organization**

"Shinichi?" Ran called Shinichi from her phone.

"Oi, oi. The funeral is today. Can we just talk then." Shinichi said adjusting his scarlet red tie, over the other line.  
"Sorry. It's just hard to believe that your back." Ran explained to him.

"Well believe it. Bye." Shinichi said then hung up the phone. He then walked towards the window that was merely a few feet away from him. He stared out the windows with numerous thoughts rushing through his head.

"Why did Shiho have to die? Why not me? At least she's with Akemi-san, right? Does everyone hate me because of the secret I kept from them?" Shinichi let out a big sigh then said aloud, "If you were here, you'd know the answers, ne?" Shinichi smiled to himself then added a black blazer jacket to his attire. Shinichi walked out of the house then to Ran's to pick her up on the walk.

"Shinichi." Ran called upon Shinichi's attention, as they were walking to the funeral home.

"Hn?" He replied as he heard his voice.

"Were you in love with Haibara?" Ran asked.

Shinichi looked over at Ran to see a somewhat sad expression upon her face.

"Ran…." He whispered then replied to her. "No, she wasn't that loveable of a person. However, she was a great friend that I will miss dearly." Shinichi confessed.

"Thank you." Ran whispered loud enough for only Shinichi to hear.

"We're here." Shinichi said as they walked up to the funeral home.

"Let's go." Ran said as she too, noticed they were there.

The funeral went by. Everyone was still in a bit of shock as they heard the secret identities or Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai. Still the teachers were there to show their grief for their lost student. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitchiko had tears streaming down their faces' during the whole funeral ceremony. Shinichi tried his best to comfort them, unfortunately though they were upset with Shinichi as he kept his secret from them.

"Looks like they're still pretty upset, ne, Shiho-san?" Shinichi said to himself.

"Hey, Shinichi, why'd, you decide to wear a scarlet red tie today?" Ran asked walking up behind Shinichi.

"No reason. Come on Ran, let's go home." The two left and walked home. On the way Shinichi asked a suprising question to Ran.

"Ne, Ran, what would you have done if you were in my prediciment?" Shinichi asked looking over towards Ran.

"I don't know." Ran replied truthfully after a few minutes of silent walking.

"I see. Well we're at your house." Shinichi said and walked her to the steps that led up to the home.

"Would you like to come in?" Ran asked.

"I guess. Thank you." Shinichi replied greatfully.

The two walked up the steps until they reached the living area of the quarters. Ran unlocked the door and took off her shoes and replaced them with slippers. As Shinichi did so too. Shinichi went towards his once was room. Ran followed behind him seeing the look of pain still on his face.

Shinichi walked into the room and sat on the bed, thoughts running through his head. Ran went and sat next to him and studied the expression she knew all to well. The sun was beaming through the window as they sat on the well made bed.

"Ran, what did you think when I told you that I was Shinichi at first?" Shinichi asked Ran.

"I was at first in shock remembering all the things I told you then I went to disgust thinking that I, your best friend, didn't know any of this. Then I decided that it's to late to change decisions that have already been made." Ran explained, as tears were silently streaming down her face.

"Gomen, Ran." Shinichi said then he looked over at her a leaned in gently and placed his lips upon hers.

How was that? For not writing a fanfiction in a while. I hope this will make up for the 8 months or so that I haven't posted a fanfiction. R&R if possible.

~ritz-O-kid out.


End file.
